


Drive

by Lunabellie



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabellie/pseuds/Lunabellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car ride ends with a little stop along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Angelo hisses and almost jerks back when Nero's teeth sink into his bottom lip, but it's the warmth pooling in his abdomen that has him pressing closer to the other man and stifling a groan when his tongue runs over his lip in apology. 

The leather of the back seat is sticky and clings to his unclothed back, and Angelo isn't at all sure if he likes how he has to peel himself off it every time he arches his back just a little. He wants to shove Nero off him- stop those large, capable hands from cupping and stroking his clothed erection- and put a gun to his head for even daring to try something like this. But there's another part of him, the part that's letting this all happen, that doesn't mind at all. In fact, it craves more and drives him to push his hips up to gain more friction from Nero's hand.

Nero doesn't notice his inner turmoil at all. His tongue swirls around Angelo's own, sucking and exploring every inch of his mouth. It's like he can't seem to taste enough of him. Angelo's fingers tighten in Nero's hair and he pulls the other man closer, seeking to deepen the kiss and muffle the moans that threatened to escape.  
He feels Nero's hands slowly travel down his sides, lazily caressing his naked chest and marveling at the taunt muscles he finds at his abdomen. He briefly shudders when a finger grazes a nipple, and sucks in a sharp inhale when the same finger comes back to pinch it. His thoughts have become clouded, and he can no longer hear that voice of reason that was telling him to stop this. The two fingers tugging at his hardened nipple become a thumb sliding back and forth over it. He knows his breathing has become shallow and erratic through his nose, and he dazedly notes that Nero's is the same.

He isn't the slightest bit startled when one of those hands leave his body to tug open his belt. His own hand's slide out of Nero's hair and down his covered back, urging the other man on. Nero seems to understand, and within moments he's sliding down Angelo's pants and unhooking them from his ankles. Angelo watches him from where he lay on the back seat of the car, entirely uncertain. He still has his briefs on, yet he ultimately feels naked. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't mind at all. He was confident of his body, and many people had seen him naked before. Yet the context was completely different from showering with other men. Nero's eyes were mapping out his body with a kind of hunger Angelo had only seen in animals. He wasn't unfamiliar with sex, per-say, however he'd never been a recipient let alone done it with a man before.

Nero pulled away from him, "Sit against the door for me." He then reached down and picked up an unlabeled bottle from the floor, "And take off your briefs."

A hot flush ran through his body as he understood what was going to happen. He was embarrassed at the clear strain of his erection through his briefs, but a quick glance at Nero's own, still hidden behind clothing, calmed him slightly. He hooked his two thumbs beneath the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down, arching off the seat a little to help guide them down. He knew Nero's eyes were focused on his cock that stiffened at the feeling of cold air against it, and a blush crept its way onto his face. Angelo bit his lip, unsure. Nero was still fully clothed, after all, whilst he was naked save for the briefs that sat just above his knees.

But Nero didn't seem to care about what Angelo felt, as a he breathed a sigh from where he knelt at Angelo's feet. The car was by no means large, and its back seat could be considered tiny, but it still seated both of them comfortably. Angelo didn't move away when Nero leaned forward to kiss him again, but he did moan when one of Nero's hands began sliding down over his flushed cock. Angelo brought his arms up and encircled Nero's neck, bringing their faces closer together. He hummed as a thumb traced over his slit, and moaned again when Nero increased the pressure. His mind had become a mess as the expert hands stroked him off, pumping him hard with a rhythm his hips had begun to follow. He barely noticed that Nero had stopped kissing him and was no longer on top of him, and he couldn't remember when he'd screwed his eyes shut. He could only focus on the hand jerking him off.

With a suddenty that had his eyes flying open and his hands convulsing and latching onto Nero's head, he cried out. The man' head knelt between his thighs and had swallowed Angelo's erection down with the kind of expertise Angelo was certain you'd only find in a sex worker. The hot, wet feeling of Nero's mouth was almost enough to make him cum then, but he held himself in check. His breaths came out in shallow pants, interrupted often by loud groans as Nero's tongue busied itself with swirling over the head of his cock, dipping into and sliding over the slit before Nero broke off to take a breath of air. Angelo only had a second to steel himself when Nero's mouth descended again, taking him all at once and hollowing out his cheeks to swallow it all down. Angelo watched him, the sight of Nero- the man who's head would soon be at his feet- sucking him off in the back seat of the car drove his vision to blur. He was embarrassed by the sounds he heard; from the slicked, wet sound of Nero's mouth to the heated gasps and moans his own mouth made.  
And Nero was watching his face too, his blue eyes focused on the facial expressions Angelo knew he was making. He was extremely aware that his mouth hung open, that his eyes were squinted and that a blush heated his cheeks. He watched Nero as the man licked up the side of his arousal, while his hand's uncapped the bottle he'd seen before. He'd thought, while watching the man suck him down again, that this was probably the height of his pleasure. He was sure that if the man kept his skilled tongue pressed against him like that, he would cum soon enough. Needless to say, he almost leapt out of his skin when he felt a slicked finger brush over his hole.

"Wha-what are you--?" he squirmed away from it.

He heard Nero snicker, and felt a hand grab his hip and pull him closer, "Just relax, I promise you'll like it."

He frowned, but forced himself to relax. Nero carefully took hold of his ankles and pushed his legs back so they bent, then spread his knees apart so Angelo was well and truly exposed now.  
"Keep your back against the door, but you can move soon." Nero's head knelt down and gave Angelo's cock a lick, "Unless you'd rather be on top of me?"

Angelo shook his head and sighed when the finger brushed over his entrance again. This position was unflattering to say the least, and he wasn't sure if he liked how the finger felt- but he let it happen, letting Nero choose what happened and what didn't. "Good boy," Nero inhaled deeply, "You're going to love this."

The slicked finger pushed inside of him, just as Nero took his cock back in his mouth. With a loud shout, Angelo came. His vision had gone black and he was pretty sure he could see stars. His body had gone limp, the waves of his orgasm washing over him. He wasn't even aware of Nero spitting out his seed into his handkerchief. It wasn't until the finger was inserted again that he was aware Nero had pulled it out when he came. His body, still sensitive from his orgasm, squirmed away from it again, but Nero grabbed a hold of his torso and held him in place.

"Just relax, it'll feel great."

The finger twisted inside of him, pushing deeper past the muscles until it was knuckle deep. Angelo gritted his teeth, and opened his mouth to protest when the finger was pulled out with a wet slide, and a second one joined it. The waves of his orgasm were passing, and he was beginning to feel a light burn that accompanied each thrust of the fingers. They were spreading him, yet searching at the same time. For what, Angelo was sure only Nero knew. 

A sudden burst of pure pleasure had him shouting again, and he could barely hear Nero shushing him in his ear. He couldn't stop crying out as Nero's fingers relentlessly brushed up against that certain spot within him, deliberately hitting it to hear him yell. His legs were taut and pulled into him, and he could feel his toes curl as Nero pulled his fingers out to slick them up again. When a third finger joined the two, Angelo wondered if Nero would ever stop.

"I told you you'd like it," Nero pushed his fingers in to the knuckle, "It's not so bad once you relax."

Angelo couldn't voice his agreement, he was too lost in the feeling. He whimpered when the fingers left him again, and blinked away his blurred vision to see why they'd gone. His eyes widened when he saw Nero pulling out his own erection from his pants and briefs, and he was dimly aware that his mouth had gone dry. Nero saw him looking and grinned. He squirted a considerable amount of lube into his hands before slicking up his cock in front of Angelo.

"What do you want me to do?" Angelo licked his lips and tried to ignore how his voice wobbled.

Nero's eyes were primal as he told him, "I want you to lay back on the seat and spread your legs- I'm gonna fuck you ."

Angelo felt hot all over, Nero's words jolting up his spine. He nodded and did as he was told, ignoring how self-conscious he felt as he spread his legs as far as they could go. Nero knelt down over him, and Angelo jolted when he felt the head of Nero's cock press against the cleft of his ass. Unsure of where else to put them, he wrapped his arms around Nero's neck again and carded his fingers through his messy hair, winded gusts of air escaping his lips. Uncharacteristically, he whimpered as the cock pushed through the first ring of muscles and slid into him, slowly, until he felt impossibly full of Nero. He threw his head back and let Nero suck little kisses down his throat, waiting patiently for Angelo to adjust. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Nero's lips trailed up his throat until they pressed against the shell of Angelo's ear, "Are you ready?"

Angelo hummed out a response and gave his hips an experimental rock. 

Nero licked his ear, appreciative of Angelo’s participation, and started them both off with a slow roll of his hips. It was no longer painful- Nero had prepared him too well for him to feel any pain now- and he was beginning to find it difficult to hold back any sounds. The car was filled with the sounds of his loud moans and Nero’s harsh breathing, and Angelo had to wonder what his parents would say if they knew he was allowing himself to be fucked by their killer.

A wash of self-loathing coursed through him, tainting the immense pleasure he was just starting to appreciate. He knew he’d promised them he’d do anything to avenge their deaths, yet this seemed to cross some line he didn’t remember drawing. Surely they wouldn’t want him sleeping with their murderer just so he could get close enough to kill him someday. And yet, Angelo inwardly mused, this was probably the best way to get close to him. 

He wasn’t given any more time to think of his parents as Nero suddenly slammed into him sharply; the quick thrust of the other man’s hips scattering any other thought from Angelo’s brain. He’d hit it again- this time with his own cock- that spot within Angelo he hadn’t known existed before tonight. Angelo was sure he heard himself mewl, and his fingers clawed their way down Nero’s back. His own legs had unwillingly wrapped themselves around Nero’s waist and locked together at his ankles. 

Nero didn’t stop ploughing into him, almost as though he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He rammed himself into Angelo with a force that was leaving them both winded. Angelo didn’t care anymore- not about himself, his family, or what might happen when this all ended- he could only think about getting more, feeling more, and tasting more of Nero.

“Don’t fucking stop--ahh--” 

Angelo didn’t get to finish his sentence as his breath hitched, and Nero slammed into him again. Angelo could feel himself cumming again, and knew without even looking that thick spurts of his own cum was shooting onto his stomach; he could feel it land and pool there. 

Nero rested his head on the leather of the seat next to Angelo’s head and groaned as he pushed his final thrust into him. Angelo grimaced at the hot, wet feeling of Nero’s load shooting into him, and resisted the urge to push himself away. His body was oversensitive at this point, and every touch felt ten times more sensitive than before. But he relaxed himself and let Nero finish, their ragged breathing filling the silence.

They lay there, Nero still on top and inside of him, for what felt like hours. It wasn’t until the last dregs of his orgasm rolled off him that he put a hand between their sweaty chests and pushed the man off him, wincing as Nero pulled his limp cock free.

Nero sat up, and Angelo glanced at his face to see it was just as flushed and heated as his own felt. The man’s eyes were practically sparkling from their heated passion, and a lopsided grin had worked its way onto his face. He didn’t comment as Nero tucked himself back away into his trousers, and accepted the hand that Nero held out to help him up.

“Ugh, I feel disgusting,” He cursed, and leaned over to pick up his clothes from the floor.

He could feel Nero watching him, “Heh, of course you do. Sex is messy, idiot.”

Angelo threw him a disgusted glare before pulling his shirt on over his head. Nero kept on grinning, almost as though the whole thing hadn’t transpired. 

“You could at least have the decency to tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to fuck me,” Angelo pulled his arms through the sleeves and tugged the shirt down.  
Nero shrugged, “Why do I need a reason? I was horny and you just so happened to be with me at the time.”

Angelo’s lips curled down in a nasty sneer, “So you’d fuck just about anyone or anything, is that what you’re saying?”

“Of course not,” Nero seemed surprised, “I thought you wanted to do it just as much as I did. Besides, I guess you’re kinda my type anyways.”

“Glad you’re the kind of guy who acts first and asks questions later,” Angelo snapped, but couldn’t help but feel shame at the fact that Nero was right- he had wanted it. He wasn’t sure when that had started, but he could at least admit that when Nero pressed his lips against his own for the first time, he hadn’t complained.

Nero didn’t wait for him to put on his pants, he simply shuffled in the seat for a moment before opening up the door and leaving. The gust of cold, night air hit Angelo’s naked parts and he hastened his movements to dress. Nero had already opened up the passenger side door and was sliding into the seat, waiting for Angelo to join him.

“You’re letting me drive?” Angelo asked once he was seated in the driver’s seat.

Nero ran his fingers through his tousled hair, “To be fair, seeing as I fucked you pretty hard back there. Plus, I can tell you’re already in a pissy mood.”

“And that wouldn’t have anything to do with you suddenly kissing me, fucking me, and cumming inside of me so much that I’m certain it’s still coming out of my ass?”

“Wow, you’re really pissed at me, aren’t you?”

Angelo tsked and started up the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just practice. I want to write more Angelo/ Avilio and Nero as I go on, but I wanted to first try my hand at some smut. I hope it was alright, please leave your thoughts in the comments. I'd love to see how I could improve!


End file.
